Frog Prince
by Tailmon16
Summary: A short, sweet one-shot about the trio's misadventures on a lake. SoKaiRi friendship.


The Sun shone down cheerfully from a clear blue sky onto a calm, dark green lake

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a short, sweet little one-shot I based off on an idea that popped into my sister's head. It's SoKaiRi friendship, so no pairings in this one. Enjoy the fluff!

**The Frog Prince**

The Sun shone down cheerfully from a clear blue sky onto a calm, dark green lake. A little red-headed girl ran along the sandy shore towards her two friends, excitement evident on her face. "Sora, Riku, look! I found a frog!"

A tan boy with spiky brown hair leapt up from his sand castle, blue eyes alight. "Oooo, cool! Lemme see, Kairi!" The other boy, pale-skinned with silver hair and aquamarine eyes, stood up more slowly. "Maybe he's a prince trapped in a frog's body," the second boy said teasingly.

Sora's big blue eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! We've got to rescue him!" He swiftly placed a sloppy kiss on the frog's back. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. "Aww, maybe he's not really a prince," Sora said with a pout.

Riku and Kairi stared at their friend in astonishment. The foremost thought in their both their minds was 'I can't believe he actually did that'.

Then Sora spun around to face Kairi, nearly jumping up and down in his enthusiasm. "Kairi! You're a girl! Maybe _you_ should try kissing him."

Riku raised his eyebrows. "Sora, I was joking about the whole prince thing," he said.

"Seriously, Kairi should at least try."

"Sora, I really don't want to kiss the frog."

"Kairi, pleeease?"

"Oh, fine," Kairi muttered, rolling her eyes. She briefly touched her lips against the frog. Again, nothing happened.

"Awww," Sora pouted, disappointed once more.

"Told you I was kidding," Riku said with a roll of his eyes. "You're so gullible, Sora."

Moisture started to gather at the corners of Sora's eyes, and his bottom lip quivered. Kairi frowned at Riku, who immediately tried to cheer Sora up.

"Look, Sora, why don't we put the frog back and go out in the paddleboat?"

"OK," Sora chirped, all tears forgotten at the prospect of a boat trip.

The trio shoved the paddleboat out into the water and set off, Sora and Riku peddling away. Kairi perched on the back with a plastic bucket clutched in her hand. Sora exclaimed in delight at every creature he saw stirring in the lake, whether it was a fish, insect, or turtle. Needless to say, his companions got _very_ tired of the excitable tanned boy yelling in their ears.

When the boys began to tire, they brought the paddleboat underneath the drooping branches of a weeping willow tree and pulled it up onto the sand.

"We should look for shells!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Isn't that only at beaches, Kai?" Riku asked.

"Well, at least we can find some pretty stones," the red-head insisted.

"I'll help you, Kairi!" Sora said cheerfully, earning himself a hug.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Have fun with that, you two. I'll be taking a nap." He strolled over to the base of the willow and sat down, leaning against its wide, sturdy brown trunk. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Sora pouted. "Party pooper!" he shouted after the pale boy's retreating figure.

Kairi chuckled and pulled on Sora's arm. "Whatever, let's go find some cute stones, Sora."

The two friends spent a good half hour combing the tiny beach, digging through the wet sand in search of any rock that Kairi deemed "pretty" enough. They began piling all the stones in the plastic bucket, and Sora finally understood why Kairi had dragged it with her. The red-headed girl smiled fondly when she noticed Sora suppressing a yawn.

"You can take a nap too, if you want," she said.

"A-a-alright, Kai," Sora replied, unsuccessfully trying to stop another yawn. He shuffled over to the willow tree's base and curled up against Riku's side, laying his head on the silver-haired boy's shoulder.

A few minutes later, Kairi walked over to find them both fast asleep. A warm, affectionate smile spread across her face as she ruffled both her boys' hair. She sat down and leaned against Sora, but pushed her arm behind his neck so that she could wrap it around Riku's shoulders.

A few minutes more, and the only sounds were the soft rustling of the willow branches, the gentle lapping of the waves, and the calm, content breathing of three sleeping children.


End file.
